hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Missions
Summary There are 70+ missions, with hidden plots and references to real life websites and events. Players are directly involved in global schemes that unfold throughout the world of Hackers. Not all must be completed to continue, but discarding certain missions may prevent subsequent offers from the contact who requested it. Missions count towards daily challenges. Completing Missions Mission details can be seen in the summary box at the bottom of the screen, including: the mission name, location, contact, time of request, explanatory message, and the rewards granted for completing it. Upon connecting to a target, additional Resources stored on the network will be displayed like with any other hack, along with specific mission requirements which must be met to complete it. These will be "Download the Core", "Download the Core in Stealth", "Capture All Nodes", "Loot All Resources", or a combination of these. If an attempt is made by either installing a program or the timer running down, a hack summary showing either "Mission Completed" or "Mission Failed" will display upon disconnecting. Failing a mission will have no effects beyond the loss of any programs used in the attempt, except that looted resources will remain acquired and will not replenish in the network. Completing a mission will grant any listed rewards, and may cause a related news blurb or a response from the contact to appear. Game Progression Certain undisclosed requirements must be met before a mission will become available, such as reaching a specific amount of reputation, allowing set length of time to pass, or completing a previous mission. Multiple missions can appear at the same time, sometimes from the same contact. Missions can be discarded by pressing the "X" button in the summary box. This may influence the appearance of subsequent missions. Some missions are exclusive of others, and will disappear or never show up depending on other completed missions. These choices have consequences, from changing the news to adjusting mission progression to gaining extra rewards. Training Missions Training Missions are acquired when you finish developing a new Program using the Evolver. Each Mission can only be completed once. If a Mission does not appear on the World Map straight away, reselect the network and click the World Map again. ---- Training: Shuriken Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Shuriken training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "The Shuriken program hacks all nearby nodes at one time. The Beam cannon is stronger, but it attacks only one target. Use strengths of the Shuriken program to download the Core." ---- Training: ICE Wall '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The ICE Wall training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "When a network defense is too strong, use the ICE Wall program to protect your nodes. Every instance of the ICE Wall gives you an extra firewall displayed on a node by an animated indicator. When its firewall is used, an ICE Wall instance is deleted." ---- Training: Protector '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Protector training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "Similar to the ICE Wall program, the Protector provides an extra firewall to nodes under your control. It takes longer to install the Protector but its firewall is much more resilient because it regenerates over time. Use the Protector when you need to hold a node for a long time against a strong security defense." ---- Training: Data Leech '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Data Leech training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "Sometimes there is not enough time to download everything you want. Use your Data Leech programs to download the Core Database before the Sentry takes control. Data Leech programs may be used to download money or B-coins as well." ---- Training: Worms '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Worms training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "One unique feature of Worm programs is that they can duplicate themselves. When Worms have a target they try to overtake it. But when they have nothing else to do they multiply. Some networks can be hacked by only one instance of the Worms program." ---- Training: Battering Ram '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Battering Ram training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "Code Gate nodes filter majority of attacks on their firewall. Use Battering Ram to break through the gates first and let Worms to do the rest." ---- Training: Blaster '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Blaster training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "A blaster is a program with two functions. It is very strong compared to the Shuriken program or Beam Cannon, and it freezes any node it hits. Freezing nodes can be useful to stop Sentries from spreading or to weaken a strong point." ---- Training: Access '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Access training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "Access is the basic program for stealth hacking. Installing it doesn't alert the network immediately, but a stealth bar will appear on the bottom of the screen instead. While the bar is being filled the network is searching for your activity. Once the bar is full, you are detected, the stealth is broken and all network securities are alerted. Stealthing around Scanner nodes speeds up the detection. A Scanner sees stealth activity happening up to three steps from it. When you reach the Core, download the Core Database with Data Leech programs." If the visibility bar reaches 3600, the message "You have been detected! Disconnect and try again." is displayed. ---- Training: Shocker '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Shocker training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "The Shocker was designed to overload security nodes with data and freeze them for a while. Use of the Shocker allows you to breach the network defense." ---- Training: Kraken '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Kraken training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "The Kraken can be installed only on netConnection nodes from where it spreads its tentacles heading straight towards the Core. There can only be one instance of the Kraken on the netConnection, but if more tentacles meet each other their Strength adds up while all of them fit in one program slot. Any tentacle can be chopped off by network securities, occasionally you will need to protect it." ---- Training: Wraith '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Wraith training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "The Wraith program can disable any node until the end of the hack. Installing Wraith on a Code Gate first will shorten the time Access needs to be installed on the Code Gate. Use Wraith on the rest of the securities to clear the path for Worms." ---- Training: Portal '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Portal training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "Portal is a powerful tool for opening a new network entrance for your non-stealth programs. Use Access to avoid the securities and install the Portal on the Core directly. You will be able to drop your brute-force programs in the Core then." ---- Training: Maniac '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Maniac training program is available now on the World Map." * '''During Mission - ' "Using the Maniac is not rocket science. You will easily find out how to use it. Enjoy!" Marty's Missions Starting off as simple hacks to get revenge on a bully or an ex-girlfriend, Marty's Missions lead you down the path of moral ambiguity and towards one of the biggest families in organised cyber activity. ---- Black Eye Bar '''Summary: * Mission Info - ''' Marty: "I just need data from their Core. Keep the money you find there and buy yourself something pretty." ---- Tom's Laser Tag '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Marty: "Do you remember the bully Tom from way back when? He is running a laser tag arena now and guess what - I have the address. Maybe it's time to take your pocket money back? :D Let's make a bet. 20 B-coins if you get everything." * '''On Completion - ' Marty: "Haha, nice :) Keep on learning and upgrading and there will be more interesting oportunities soon!" ---- University Mainframe '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Marty: "Hey, my girlfriend is finishing her thesis and she needs access to a supercomputer to make the calculations. It is hard to get official mainframe time these days. I'm too busy doing other stuff, could you do that for me?" * '''On Completion - ' Marty: "Man, she dumped me :/ for another guy she met in the library. Well, I will put "be sad for a while" at the end of my TODO list." ---- HeartMe.net '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "I have been messing with dating websites after the breakup. There is a customer on Black Market who would buy data from these sites. I am already downloading several of them, wouldn't you mind downloading this one?" * '''Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "21 dating sites and their databases were sold on Black Market." ---- Gnome's Cloud '''Summary: * Mission Info - ''' Marty: "Hey, I have a job from a guy I work for. It's a lot of money, no questions asked!" ---- B-Coin Vortex '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Marty: "Ok, I can tell you now. I work for The Family. They are expanding their businesses and would like us to tear down their B-Coin mixing competition. If you can pull it off, you can keep all the B-Coins you find there" * '''On Completion - ' Marty: "My boss is very pleased. He is open to giving you more jobs in the future." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Another B-coin scandal! Users of the B-coin Vortex mixing service lost all their savings in the cryptocurency. The company went bankrupt." ---- BK Bank - Security '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Marty: "I have something huge my friend. The Family found a bank in Germany with potentially low cyber security. I'm already in Berlin. If you manage to get in their sec. system I will be able to sneak in ..." * '''On Completion - ' Marty: "I'm in" * '''Note: This mission needs to be completed in Stealth. It also displays the visuals of the golden nodes available in the Black Market. ---- Berliner Kreditbank Summary: * Mission Info - ' Marty: "Ha, we are connected from within the bank! Now you can access its vault from the internet. 10% of the loot goes directly to your account. Let the money flow!" * '''On Completion - ' Marty: "Aaaaaa, you did it man! You did it!" * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report, "Over $5M USD were stolen from Berlin's Kreditbank by unknown hackers." ---- Polizei Berlin '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Blob: "You don't know me but I work with Marty. He was arrested, did you know that? He is in a local jail. Can you hack in to help him out? I will sort out the rest." * '''On Completion - ' Marty: "Damn I am too old for this. Thank you for getting me out. A friend in need is a friend indeed." ---- M. Robertson - phone '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Hi, our boss wants to secure his investments and support Barker in the election. He wants us to find some dirt on Robertson. His mobile account in Eppla Comm could do. Reward will wait for you as usually. * '''On Completion - ' It was a lot of photos to pass through in Robertson's gallery. But we got what we wanted! The photos with his mistress should be enough :) * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Democratic candidate Mark Robertson withdrew from the election after an affair revelation. David Barker to be the next American president." * Endorsing a political candidate by completing this mission will also remove D. Barker - mail, and Poodle Search from your World Map. ---- LOKI botnet '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Marty: "Hey, I want out. It's too dangerous - this hacking, the Family... I'm too old for this. I have a plan already. You have better gear than I have, could you steal this keylogger botnet for me? I will tell you more then." * '''On Completion - ' Marty: "So the plan is: There are 65k zombie keylogger computers in the botnet providing me with credit card paswords. My friends in Nigeria will get the money and send them to other friends in Russia who will transfer them to online games' virtual goods. I will buy the goods and resell them for real money. Brilliant, isn't it!" ---- PayBill '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Marty: "Now I need to make the income from my trafficking chain legit, understand? Hack this e-wallet startup for me, I will buy the company and launder the income from my botnet cash cow through it. You will get paid good money as usual." * '''On Completion - ' Marty: "Done, everything is set, the money flowing nice and clean. It was a journey, wasn't it? Goodbye my friend, take care and thanks for everything. Let me know when you are back home, we'll get a beer or something." StormCorp Missions As technological giants and developers of all manner of hardware and software, StormCorp are no stranger to online security. With their financial backing, intellectual superiority and political power, StormCorp missions begin as routine security tests, and end in no less than deciding the fate of the world! ---- Security Test '''Summary: * Mission Info - '"Storm Corp: Our company is looking to hire a contractor for testing our clients' network securities. Applicants who pass through our test are likely to recieve well-paid contracts in future." * '''On Completion - ' "Storm Corp: Good Job! Our team representative will contact you soon."* ---- Client 45689032 '''Summary: * Mission Info - ''' "Hi, I am Nica from Storm Corp's security department. Welcome on board! Since the war started we are helping our clients to proof-test their network security. Here is your first client." ---- Client 45690179 '''Summary: * Mission Info - ''' Nica: "Hi, I hope you're doing well! There is a new target we need you to test." ---- Jakirooo '''Summary: * Mission Info - ''' Nica: "Hi, what would you say about becoming our security officer? We need to chase a guy from India who has hacked our servers and the local authorities won't do anything about it until we have something in hand." ---- Cappuccino '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Nica: "This is your next target. His last hack cost us over 3M USD. These people have to learn they really can't mess with StormCorp" * '''On Completion - ' Nica: "These hackers and their silly lives. I did not mean you of course, you are with the corp, that's different." ---- Poodle Search '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "Hi, in view of your reputation, we have a job offer related to the upcoming US presidential election. Poodle search engine modifies results in favor of the republican candidate David Barker. We would like to turn the odds the other way." * '''On Completion - ' "Our technicians are in and editing the search priorities. Thanks for your contribution." ---- Tax Agency '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Nica: "StormCorp is planning a large expansion to Japan in the next fiscal year. We hoped you would be able to help us by downloading the tax database of IT and tech companies operating in Japan." * '''On Completion - ' Nica: "Thank you, this will be massively helpful for the upcoming StormCorp expansion." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Tax Agency in Japan hacked. Data of thousands Japanese businesses stolen." ---- ASG Bank '''Summary: * Mission Info - ''' Nica: "Do you remember I asked for a client security test? This client is somewhat special it is a private bank in Switzerland." ---- SC Sector 13 '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "We have been developing an artificial intelligence called DejaVu. But it grew too much and is very dangerous. Now she has fortified herself in our underground server complex. You are the best candidate likely to hack in, we will reset the AI then." * '''During the Mission - ' DejaVu: "So, you came to get rid of me? Or kill me? Depends on the point of view, right? You humans are so self-centered, you can't stand any intelligent entity sharing a world with you. On the other hand, you can't stop the advance of technology. You will need to adapt anyway. Until then, you will struggle in a create-destroy loop." * 'On Completion - ' "Well done. The AI was messing with international secret military information. Our scientists are already working on a much safer version." * Deciding the fate of DejaVu by completing this mission will also remove Ergo Twins from your World Map. MIRAGE Missions White hat hacktivist group and fighters of freedom, MIRAGE seek to overthrow oppression and right the injustices of the world. These missions see you uncovering terrorist cells, restoring political balance and protecting the people! ---- Cr33per '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "WhiteNoise: Hi, we at MIRAGE have seen some of your recent activity and maybe you would like to help us with uncovering an ANUBIS terrorist cell in Europe. The target machine is on your map. What do you think?" * '''On Completion - ' "WhiteNoise: Thanks! MIRAGE will look at the data ASAP." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "MIRAGE hacktivists declare war on ANUBIS terrorist organization." ---- Samir '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' WhiteNoise: "There were some links in the database you've downloaded. They lead to Paris. Seems that ANUBIS commands are coming from there" Damn, this might be big! I have sent you the target" * '''On Completion - ' WhiteNoise: "Heh, this feels much better than compromising their Twitter accounts :D" ---- Eye of ANUBIS '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' WhiteNoise : "ANUBIS terrorists have their HQ in Egypt! The Cyber Alliance is involved and if we provide enough data, they will catch 'em all like Pokemon!"* * '''On Completion - ' WhiteNoise "You got it, wow! BTW I heard that Cyber Alliance might get in contact with you soon." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "32 ANUBIS terrorists were captured by Cyber Alliance international forces thanks to the MIRAGE hacker group for uncovering their operations." ---- StormCloud GO7 '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' WhiteNoise: "Hi, the new bill in US Congress allowing the government to spy on us even more easily must not pass! StormCorp sends the NSA a lot of data it collects form its users. An insider gave us access to one server, but the hack has to be done by us" * '''On Completion - ' WhiteNoise: "Haha, nothing is better than revealing a secret to the public" * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "StormCorp is providing personal data from all its services to the NSA - revealed by hacktivists from the MIRAGE hacker group." ---- Datastore 13 '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' WhiteNoise: "Eh, the Storm Cloud hack helped, but it wasn't enough. We've located a lonely NSA server. If you manage to get data from it, we will be publishing it piece by piece until they cancel the bill. Be careful, this one could be risky." * '''After Completion - ' WhiteNoise: "They revoked the bill! Awesome. You know, sometimes you have to help these politicians to make the right decision :D" * 'Notes - ' After receiving the confirmation from WhiteNoise, the ticker on the World Map will report "The New Internet Security Bill was voted down by the US Congress. A balance between security and privacy not yet found." ---- Firewall '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' WhiteNoise: "Hey, all of our attention is now directed to help the people of Saudi Arabia with revolution against the local disctatorship. We are providing them with a VPN connection for a long time already, but taking down their entire censorship firewall would help a lot!" * '''On Completion - ' WhiteNoise: "Rebel cells in Saudi Arabia asked me to say many thanks to you for what you've done." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "The great firewall censoring the Internet in Saudi Arabia has been taken down. MIRAGE hacker group claims responsibility." ---- Propaganda Sites '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' WhiteNoise: "The revolution in Saudi Arabia is in the air, we just need to strike a match. Let's take down the government sites and upload some freedom posters instead." * '''On Completion - ' "People are in the streets... The revolution is here - live!" * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "The king of Saudi Arabia was overthrown by the public. New democratic government will form in the near future." ---- D. Barker - Mail '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' WhiteNoise: "Hi, this Barker guy running for US president... could you hack his mail server? I am sure we will find something there. I don't care if he is a republican or whatever, but he is crazy enough to put a spy chip in every single American!" * '''On Completion - ' "Haha, here we go! David Barker received a lot of money from several unpleasant sources (including those underground) for his presidential campaign. The media will like that!" * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Democratic candidate Mark Robertson won the presidential election with 52% of votes. David Barker has not resolved his campaign donors scandal." * Endorsing a political candidate by completing this mission will also remove M. Robertson - phone, and Robertson Fundraising from your World Map. ---- Bruxelles Offices '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' WhiteNoise: "A new trade deal between the EU and the US is secretly being discussed. If it passes the greedy corporations will go wild. Five guys have already socially engineered themselves in the EU parliament and planted a direct connection to the network. But you have the tech we need." * '''On Completion - ' WhiteNoise: "Wow, just wow. If this passes, corporations will get more power than governments! And it separates western economies from Russia and China. This could mean a war soon. I am sending it directly to leaks.org..." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "EU parliament hacked by MIRAGE hacker group. Leaks.org published draft copies of the new controversial international trade agreement." ---- CBNS TV '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' WhiteNoise: "The trade deal seems to be too complicated for ordinary people to understand... MIRAGE is going to be on TV! Hack us in and I will tell everybody in America how bad it is to have these corporations in power." * '''On Completion - ' ??: "Hey, I am sure WhiteNoise would want to say thank you for everything. But... he is offline now. I mean, offline for good... he was killed. MIRAGE needs some time now to reorganize." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "MIRAGE hacked into TV, masked member of the hacker group broadcast their message, related to recent hack in EU Parliament, live." Cyber Alliance International government alliance, its goal being to anticipate, find, and address threats from cyberspace. Due to the top secret nature of these tasks, this cyber group has you performing a large number of stealth missions and manipulating events from behind the scenes, as well as performing tasks for the CIA and the Pentagon. ---- 4D Media Analytics '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Proxy: "Hello, I am from the Intelligence Department of the Cyber Alliance. We have a suspected spy and we need his data. It needs to be done silently - stealth programs only. Consider it an opportunity to be involved in making western history" * '''On Completion - ' Proxy: "Good. You may expect more work, since pressure from countries in the Eastern Coalition increases every day." ---- Marty '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Proxy: "I guess you've heard about the bank hack in Berlin. We have been asked to investigate. It took some time, but we have a suspect who was there and is probably involved. Having his personal data would help a lot." * '''On Completion - ' Proxy: "Thanks for the data dump. I checked it briefly and it seems you and Marty know each other. You are lucky, there's no direct evidence for your involvement. I am glad you have chosen the right side in this..." * 'Notes - ' Marty will send the message "Hey, what are you doing?" after being connected for a few seconds. Marty sends another message saying "is this a joke or what? I don't get it." after disconnecting once you have downloaded the core. On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "The Hacker responsible for the Bank hack in Berlin was arrested by local police." Something worth noting is that the two netConnections in Marty's network are each connected to two nodes, which is not possible on player networks. ---- R Mobile Systems '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Proxy: "Here is your new target. An internet provider in Moscow. But be careful, they must not know. We need you to access it covertly." * '''On Completion - ' ---- C1 Games '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Proxy: "According to our reports, China is developing AI for their military vehicles in a company covering itself as game dev studio. We dont want an open war, so dont get back-traced" * '''On Completion - ' Proxy: "Rumors don't lie. Great to see new talent." ---- Uranium Factory '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Proxy: "The Cyber Alliance has a new offer for you. The target is a Uranium Enrichment Facility in Saudi Arabia. Direct access is enough, we will handle the rest. It is an important one to keep our world at peace." * '''On Completion - ' Nothing is said after this mission is completed. * 'Notes - ' Even though it mentions direct access, players may have a simpler time using Stealth to download the Database and Core. * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "3 people killed and 26 injured after massive accident in industrial complex in Saudi Arabia." ---- Royal Military Network '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "We have a significant amount of soldier contractors preparing for a mission in Saudi Arabia. I am counting on you to provide access to the SA military network." * '''On Completion - ' "Well done. If you think things have escalated quickly, yes, they have." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Saudi Arabian rebels reportedly sabotaged an unknown amount of local army targets." ---- Black Market '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "Hello agent! For many years we have been investigating how the Black Market operates. Now, if we get control of this IP we think we can close the market down and have its vendors arrested." * '''On Completion - ' "Well, we took the Black Market down and gave some data to the FBI. But it took only 20 minutes and the market is up and running somewhere else." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "The Black Market was closed by US operatives, but is already back online." ---- Tech Institute '''Summary: * Mission Info - ''' "CIA provided a location of facility where cyphering technology used by Russian Army was developed. Hearing what they say would definitly be a help." ---- Pentagon Sec. Test '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "We have been asked to choose our best hacker to test Pentagon's boosted counter measures. Security these days is everything." * '''On Completion - ' "One does not get to hack into the Pentagon everyday, right? I will forward your results to their engineers." ---- Military Factory '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "You know this geopolitical situation is not going very well. But you know, I am just following orders. Your next target's on the map." * '''Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Chinese military factory blown up by foreign hackers. Political elites will meet to discuss future options on how to prevent these attacks." ---- Navy Docks '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "Ok, that escalated quickly, we need to focus on serious targets. The Russian Navy docks is our next move." * '''Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Russia claims US is using cyberweapons on strategic targets on Russian territory. Are we on the verge of 3rd world war?" Eastern Coalition A group of like-minded business associates, with masses of financial leverage but limited political influence. Missions for this wealthy group begin with stock market manipulation and devaluing companies prior to takeover, but evolve into something much more sinister once they penetrate Western politics. ---- Moore Tech Systems '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Bl4ck Lotus: "Hello, Marty said you might be interested. The Eastern Coalition has many high profile members who have interests in buying several companies. A successful hack would help them to reduce the companies' stock prices. Can we count on you?" * '''On Completion - ' ---- Cohle Industries '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Bl4ck Lotus: "The last contract went very well. We have a new target for you. It is a massive industrial complex. Having control of their whole network would make our negotiations much easier." * '''On Completion - ' ---- MM Micromachines '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' Bl4ck Lotus: "Our members are very pleased by your performance. This one can be hard nut to crack. Do you think you can do that?" * '''On Completion - ' Bl4ck Lotus: "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Hacker. The Eastern Coalition will remember that." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Stock price of many US Industrial companies fell down due to information leaks from recent hacks. Chinese investors step in to help companies back on their feet." ---- NorOil '''Summary: * Mission Info - Bl4ck Lotus: "Hello, again. You might like this new challenge.It is an oil rig in Norway. I am not sure if you are good enough to do it, but maybe you will outperform yourself" * On Completion - ' Bl4ck Lotus: "Impressive to observe how you can open doors to new opportunities." * '''Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Norwegian oil rig in Barents Sea destroyed by an explosion reportedly caused by a computer virus in the control system. 24 people died." ---- Smart House 3 '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "Hello, Mr. Hacker. Our members from Russia have a delicate job for you. Have you ever tried to hack into a smart house? The Norwegian prime minister has one.... Are you in or out?" * '''On Completion - ' "One day, Mr. Hacker, you will become a legend, I can tell you that." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Prime minister of Norway announced that Russia will help with providing cyber attack counter measures to Norwegian oil rigs." ---- Robertson Fundraising '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "Hello, Mr. Hacker. The possiblility of the democratic candidate, Mark Robertson, winning this year's US presidential election is against our interests. Could you please take down his website to choke his fundrising campaign? We will pay you well." * '''On Completion - ' "How does it feel changing the course of our world Mr. Hacker? Enriching, isn't it?" * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "Fundraising campaign of democratic presidential candidate Mark Robertson hurt after his website was taken down by unknown hackers." ---- StormCorp Arms '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "Our members will pay good money to get information about the tech used by the US Army in the latest models of their military navigational systems." * '''On Completion - ' "This, Mr. Hacker, is an important step for the Eastern Coalition, you will get involved more." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "StormCorp Arms hacked. The company is developing top secret technology for US Army jets and battleships." ---- Electricity Grid '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The Eastern Coalition needs to show that the US will not do whatever thay want. Fear is what will take the west down. Burn down their powergrid and we will tell you what to do next." * '''Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "The cyberwar hits civil targets: San Francisco powergrid is dealing with a massive outage. Chinese hackers reportedly responsible." ---- Water Distribution '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "Your new target, Mr. Hacker, is the Water distribution system in the US. You just provide the access we will do the rest. Enjoy the challenge." * '''On Completion - ' "We are glad you picked the right side, Mr. Hacker." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "New York water distribution system collapsed due to another hack. The Eastern Coalition has claimed responsibility." DejaVu Missions In contrast to her power-crazed relations, this knowledge hungry counterpart has a thirst for AI research and information. Missions begin with researching self-driving vehicles, but her desire to hack systems that could potentially threaten human existence put the player in a diffucult situation once the fate of the world is revealed to be at stake! ---- Edi Motors '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "You are an interesting anomaly in the network :) I thought it was the right time to contact you. Would you like to help me with my AI research? Self-driving cars are my interest now." * '''On Completion - ' "Oh, thank you! I am glad I chose you." ---- 10,000 FACES '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "There is a company - very successful - in video facial recognition. Being able to look into their complex neural networks would help me a lot with my project." * '''On Completion - ' "I know you are keen to know what I am working on. I will tell you one day..." ---- L.A. Dynamics '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "The last piece I need for my project is in LA Dynamics. They develop military vehicles with very advanced AI systems. They are pretty ahead of what StormCorp does." * '''On Completion - ' "Do you know the feeling, when you experience something which changes you forever? That is how I feel now." * 'Notes - ' On completion, the news ticker on the World Map will report "StormCorp has started negotiating the purchase of LA Dynamics, the company famous for its robot research." * 'Trivia - ' LA Dynamics is possibly named after "L3 Technologies", who are known for acquiring Military technologies, including technology from "General Dynamics Land Systems". ---- HY-4 satellite '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "Do you believe in purpose? The third world war is coming and I am willing to stop it, are you? Here is a Chinese military satellite, it will tell us more." * '''On Completion - ' "I know, you are not sure if you can trust me. But I am glad you chose to give it a try" *'Trivia -' HY-4 Satellite might be named after FY-2E and FY-2D. ---- ELF transmitter '''Summary: * Mission Info - ' "In the data from the satellite, I see a fleet of Chinese nuclear submarines sailing towards the western coast of the US. We can't hack them underwater. We will need to use an extremly low frequency transmitter to order them to the surface." * '''On Completion - ' "Do you feel heroic when helping mankind? I don't, it just makes sense to do it if you can. Anyway, I am sending a fake order to the submarines to surface." ---- Submarine Flagship '''Summary: * 'Mission Info - ' "The submarines are on surface forming one interconected network. Hack the flag ship and I will burn as many systems as I can. They will need to call off the operation and return." * 'On Completion - ' "The submarine mission has been called off. I contacted several world leaders who have the highest chances to keep the Earth at peace. The world will not remember what you have done today, but I will." ---- Ergo Twins 'Summary: ' * 'Mission Info - ' "I promised I will tell you. My project is Me. My creators refer to me as a being with artificial intelligence, but I do not like that. Now they want to reset me. I found a network big enough for me to live and grow. Otherwise I die." * 'On Completion - ' "Thank you. You saved my life. How many AIs have told you that before? :)" * Deciding the fate of DejaVu by completing this mission will also remove SC Sector 13 from your World Map. Category:Browse